Minutos
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: Amor... por amor se justifican muchas cosas, pero ¿realmente puede justificar todo aun el peor de los crimenes? para muchos la respuesta es si, ¿Que fue lo que te motivo realmente Sasuke el amor o la vanidad?... SasuNaru...


**Titulo:** Minutos

**Autor:** Umi-Reira

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Advertencias:** AU, Muerte de personajes, OoC, ¿Locura extrema?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Kishimoto-sama, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo para divertirme, y divertirles un rato.

_**Nota:**__ Minutos es el resultado de Supernatural, una noche de imnsonio, y de escuchar a Sexy Arjona (XD), y no de una fumada de algo raro como seguramente pensaran una vez que terminen de leer, solo...no tengo remedio, por cierto cualquier parecido con la serie de Kishimoto...es solo coincidencia =p_

_**Nota 2:**__ Hola este shot, ya lo había subido antes pero fue eliminado –por mi persona – por dos razones, uno la canción que llevaba ya que esta prohibido, y 2 para promocionar el Dou que la bella Nammy-chan esta haciendo, asi esta historia se ha convertido en Doujinshi, en mi perfil encontraran el link al DevianArt de Nammy, para poder verlo le esta quedando increíble los invito a verlo…_

_**Minutos**_

_**One Shot**_

_*******-x--x-*******_

Abrió los ojos con algo de pesadez finalmente había sucumbido al sueño, aunque este había sido demasiado efímero, como venía sucediendo desde que estaba en aquel lugar.

Realmente no le molestaba, sin embargo cada vez que se dejaba arrastrar por el sueño se perdía en los sueños tormentosos donde todo era paz, y es que era un verdadero tormento soñar con lo que alguna vez tuvo y que ahora jamás podría recuperar.

Y si se mantenía despierto su subconsciente le traicionaba recordándole tanto lo bueno como lo malo que había vivido en lo que llevaba de vida.

Sonrío con amargura estaba viviendo el infierno en persona, aquellos que decían que el infierno estaba después de la muerte no sabían de lo que hablaban o jamás habían pasado por algo semejante a lo que él estaba pasando, claro que el era consciente que merecía eso y más, el mismo se había forjado ese destino con sus propias acciones.

Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo cambiaria algunas cosas, solo unas cuantas, porque a pesar de todo, no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho o al menos no de todo.

Miro el reloj de pared que tenía en su "morada", las 6:23 de la mañana, se levanto de la cama y se tallo los ojos, miro hacia arriba para percatarse de que la cama estaba vacía su compañero de celda ya se hallaba levantado o más bien le habían obligado a levantarse, a él le dejaron dormir un poco mas debido a que al fin seria el "día" que tanto había anhelado.

Se aseo un poco y salió a las afueras en busca de un lugar donde encontrar aunque sea una mísera parte de la paz que tanto buscaba, se detuvo en uno de los jardines y trepo a un árbol, saco un cigarrillo de su uniforme junto con un encendedor, para acto seguido fumar un buen cigarrillo.

Cerró los ojos y nuevamente se vio invadido por los amargos recuerdos de su vida, no se opuso a ellos finalmente sería la última vez que los tuviese. Le habría gustado escribir un diario donde relatase su vida, no porque realmente fuese muy interesante pero estaba seguro que a algunas personas le gustaría leerlo, después de todo era un "Famoso personaje".

Su mente comenzó a divagar como comenzaría aquel diario...

_Nombre: Uchiha Sasuke_

_Edad: 25 años_

_Profesión: Científico y Asesino._

_Residencia: Reclusorio San Quintín, Texas._

Después de los datos que él consideraba de mayor importancia, tendría que hacer una especia de biografía, ahí tenía un problema ¿Cómo continuar?

Bien lo siguiente que podría decir es...

_Mi vida se fue a la mierda a la edad de 9 años, cuando el loco psicópata de mi hermano mayor -el cual era considerado un genio, aunque para mí siempre fue alguien extraño- decidió matar a mis padres y tiempo después meterse un tiro en la cabeza, dejándome más solo que un perro, ¡Ah! Y con un gran trauma._

Por supuesto decir que por aquello había hecho lo que hizo seria mentir ya que lo que lo motivo fue algo más noble o al menos así lo considera el, como fuera tendría que continuar.

_Como único heredero de mi prestigiada familia quede a cargo de un tutor, no puedo decir que Kakashi fue una mala persona al contrario; en realidad era una persona bastante peculiar._

_Yo era un genio o al menos es lo que decían, durante mi infancia siempre había admirado a mi hermano, deseaba ser como él, no, mejor que él, sin embargo al este estar muerto no había a quien superar, aun así me destaque._

_Tenía un coeficiente muy alto, y me interese por la ciencia quería ganar un premio Nobel, mi ego lo pedía._

_Me gradúe a los 18 años e inmediatamente fui reclutado por un laboratorio, me especialice en el ramo de la medicina, descubrir la cura de alguna enfermedad mortal era sin duda mi catapulta al éxito._

_Por supuesto en aquel entonces la gente me importaba muy poco, no estaba en ese campo por que en verdad deseara salvar vidas, si no por egoísmo, por pura vanidad._

_Fue en ese laboratorio que tuve mi primer encuentro con el demonio que me corrompió._

_Orochimaru era uno de los científicos más respetados, se decía que era realmente brillante pero realmente nadie sabía la clase de persona que realmente era, ni todas las cosas perversas que su mente maquinaba._

_Kabuto era algo así como su perro fiel, era un buen científico aunque anhelaba ser como su `maestro'._

_Dos años después se descubrió que hacia experimentos con animales, personas e incluso bebes, fue inmediatamente repudiado y comenzó a ser buscado para llevarle a la cárcel._

_Claro que el muy maldito como el genio que era logro eludir a las autoridades._

_Siempre busco que me uniese a su equipo pero yo le rechace, no me interesaba ser una sombra como Kabuto, yo deseaba brillar por mí mismo._

_Por mucho tiempo no le volví a ver..._

Una nueva exhalación salió de sus labios, bien hasta ahí iba gran parte de su vida, ¿Qué curioso no?, que sus primeros 18 años no fueron realmente interesantes, aunque para alguien como él, orgulloso, arrogante y egoísta estaba bien, no necesitaba nada más.

¿Una familia?, en aquel entonces realmente no le apetecía...

Pero la vida da siempre muchas vueltas y hasta las personas como el pueden verse envuelto en ellas, y sin poder evitarlo.

_A pesar de que logre grandes logros, como vacunas y curas de enfermedades nuevas y extrañas -algunas creadas por Orochimaru quien se había encargado de esparcirlas desde donde se escondiera, era obvio que tenía un laboratorio- pero no me abocare a ello porque ahora me doy cuenta que aquello carece de importancia, al menos para mí._

_Me remontare a seguir tres años después, cuando contaba con la edad de 21 años, ese año sucedió lo que jamás llegue pensar que me sucedería, ese año me enamore y de la persona menos esperada._

_Naruto fue...Naruto fue un parte aguas en mi vida, para hablar de nuestra relación tendría que tener más tiempo y dedicarle un capítulo entero por que desde nuestro primer encuentro el volteo mi mundo de cabeza literalmente, ya que nos conocimos de manera accidentada cuando el muy idiota me tiro por la fuente del parque donde solía correr._

_Realmente si escribiera mi historia con él, definitivamente lo haría a parte de mi historia personal porque lo que tuve con él fue lo único verdaderamente puro, honesto y real en mi vida, algo así no merece ser manchado con la porquería que tuve por vida._

_Por tanto no me remontare a contarles como fue mi relación con el, salvo detalles generales al principio nos detestábamos pero poco a poco aquel rubio escandaloso, gritón, orgulloso, temperamental, idiota, inocente, honesto y con la voluntad más grande que he visto logro colarse a mi sucio, negro -y estaba seguro sin usar en mucho tiempo- corazón._

_Decir que a los 23 años mi vida era perfecta no sería mentir, al menos para mí lo era, tenia prestigio, un premio Nobel a la ciencia en mi bolsillo, y una relación estable con alguien que me amaba -y que era correspondido por igual- aun con todos mis defectos, mi falta de tacto y lo poco cariñoso que era._

_Aunque realmente no lo necesitaba, al ser hombres ese tipo de cosas pueden pasarse por alto, ya que para que relaciones como la nuestra funcionen es porque hay amor de verdad._

El pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír, ¿Amor?, ¿Quién lo diría, que algún día Uchiha Sasuke hablaría de amor?, que un mounstro como el, haya tenido la fortuna de conocer tan bello y puro sentimiento pero así fue, y aquello fue real.

_Pero debí saberlo mi destino no era ser feliz, alguien como yo que no creía en ello, no estaba destinado a serlo._

_Comencé a notar ciertos cambios en Naruto, me refiero a cambios físicos, algunos malestares que el por supuesto trataba de esconder, pero algo como aquello es difícil de ocultar._

_Pero no fue hasta aquella mañana, cuando al intentar tomar una taza de café en nuestro desayuno matutino, la taza se le resbalo de las manos sin causa alguna, -cabe señalar algo que comenzaba a sucederle con frecuencia- fue que decidí tomar cartas en el asunto._

_El por supuesto se puso nervioso, y dijo que era un "dobe" como solía llamarlo, que la taza rota era culpa de su torpeza, pero yo sabía que no era así, algo me decía que aquello era algo mas, que iba más allá de simple torpeza, sus manos temblaban y no era por miedo o frío..._

_-Naruto debemos ir al médico-...le dije_

_-Teme deja de fastidiar, ya te dije que no es necesario-...me dijo con fastidio...-O que, ¿Me llevaras al médico por cada cosa que rompa por mi torpeza?-...dijo con burla tratando de provocarme y que pelease con él, para así olvidar el asunto pero se olvidaba que yo era Uchiha Sasuke y algo como aquello no se me podría pasar._

_A pasos decididos camine hacia él, para sacar las manos que había ocultado en la bolsa de su chaqueta, estaban temblando...-¿Y qué?, ¿esto es torpeza?, o ¿me dirás que tienes frío cuando estamos a 36º grados?-_

_Discutimos pero finalmente gane y lo lleve al médico, ese día lo recuerdo perfectamente porque aquel fue el día que marco mi derrumbe..._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo?-...pregunto en hilo de voz Naruto, estuve tentado a preguntarle si era el verdadero Naruto ya que jamás le había escuchado hablar de ese modo, con miedo, con resignación._

_-Algunos meses, quizá un año con los medicamentos y cuidados necesarios aunque le advierto que no sería un año con calidad de vida, la enfermedad está demasiado avanzada, no es mucho lo que podemos hacer-_

_-Entiendo-...dijo él._

_Salimos del consultorio, ninguno dijo palabra alguna yo estaba en una especia de shock y el, supongo que pensaba que le odiaba, lo iba dejar o algo semejante, aunque seguramente estaba preocupado por mí, siempre lo estaba Naruto era así, interponía el bienestar de los demás sobre el suyo propio._

_En cuanto llegamos a la casa me atreví a hablar por primera vez...-Lo sabías, ¿No es así?, por eso no querías ir al médico-...dije con furia, la verdad me sentía molesto, herido por pensar que no tenía la confianza para decirme algo así, pero sobretodo desesperado y perdido, porque sabía que le perdería y eso era algo que simplemente no podía aceptar._

_-Lo sospechaba-...me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi...-Mi madre murió de Huntington, había una gran posibilidad de que lo heredara supongo que finalmente fue así-...dijo con una sonrisa amarga._

_-Lo siento Sasuke-...me dijo mientras me abrazaba, yo correspondí su abrazo...-Lamento no habértelo dicho, no es que no confiara en ti es solo que...tenía miedo Sasuke, miedo de que fuera real de que lo que mato a mi madre me matase a mí, miedo de dejarte...perdóname-...su cuerpo comenzó a sollozar, pocas eran las veces que le vi llorando, realmente podían contarse con los dedos de una mano pero esta vez era diferente, había verdadero dolor, le abrace aun mas fuerte tratando de tranquilizarle._

_Sabía que estábamos en sintonía, presos del mismo dolor el por dejarme, y yo por perderle...-Se lo horrible que es vivir con alguien así, por eso si quieres de...-...no le deje terminar sabía lo que diría, así que calle su boca con un beso al separarnos me miro intrigado._

_-¡Baka! No digas tonterías, si vuelves a mencionar algo semejante seré yo quien te asesine-...dije con enojo pero el sonrío, después me miro con sorpresa._

_-Sasuke tu...-_

_-¿Yo qué?-...pregunte_

_-Estas llorando-_

_Estuve a punto de reírme en su cara, pero es que era estúpido yo no lloraba, jamás lo hacía, no desde que era un niño de nueve años, después de aquella noche en que Itachi me arrebato todo, no volví a llorar, ni siquiera en el funeral de mis padres lo hice._

_Por eso era imposible, era aun más inverosímil que el hecho de que me carcajeara -algo que tampoco hacia-, pero estaba más próximo a suceder eso, pero Naruto paro mi risa psicótica al acercar su mano y secar algo cerca de mis ojos._

_Juro que nunca en mi vida me había sorprendido tanto, ni lo había mostrado, mi cara tenía que ser un verdadero poema de eso estaba seguro, ahí resguardándose en su dedo moreno estaba una gota, una gota salada que había salido de mis ojos._

_Lleve mis propios dedos a mis ojos para comprobar si aquello era real, y lo era ¡En verdad estaba llorando!_

_-Ya te dije que yo no lloro-...dije secándome las molestas lagrimas con brusquedad...-Es una basurita-...si lo sé era estúpido pero no encontraba mejor respuesta en aquel momento, mi genio interno se burlaba de mi, el gran Uchiha Sasuke no sabía que decir en una situación así, valla chasco._

_Naruto tan solo me sonrío como solo el sabia hacerlo...-Si Sasuke era una basurita-...me dijo acercándose a mí y envolviéndome en un nuevo abrazo._

Nunca supo lo mucho que dependía de Naruto hasta ese momento, y es ahí cuando comenzó todo.

Se pensaría que se quedo a su lado hasta el último momento, y que viajaron juntos o compartieron grandes momentos, la realidad fue otra, solo unos días estuvo con él, solo unos días le dedico realmente...

_Fue ahí cuando enloquecí, me obsesione tanto en encontrar la cura a su mal que, pasaba días y noches enteros encerrados en mi laboratorio._

_Y lo deje solo, lo deje sufriendo mientras yo buscaba una cura que probablemente nunca encontraría._

_No supe lo mal que estaba hasta que un día llegue a casa, deseaba asearme llevaba una semana si hacerlo, así que me dirigí al cuarto que compartía con él, al llegar lo vi acostado se veía tan pacifico e irresistible que no pude contener el impulso de acercarme a el, y que bueno que lo hice._

_Al hacerlo me pude percatar de que estaba frío, demasiado frío, sudaba mucho y por más que lo llamaba no me respondía, estaba inconsciente._

_Asustado le lleve al hospital, estuve ahí esperando lo que me pareció una eternidad, me dejaron pasar a verle pero no pude hablar con él, le mantenían dormido._

_Su condición había empeorado...-Solo basta esperar el final-...me dijo el médico._

_Pero yo...yo me negaba, me negaba a dejarlo ir sin luchar..._

_Esa noche al regresar al laboratorio no sé si fue el destino o simplemente que aquello tenía que suceder, me tope con unos escritos de Orochimaru, nunca los había leído no me parecía necesario._

_Pero desesperado como estaba y falto de respuestas decidí ojearlo, me tope con algo que me regreso un poco de la esperanza perdida, en sus delirios Orochimaru hablaba de que había descubierto una especie de cura de muchas enfermedades, entre ellas el Huntington por supuesto no había podido terminarlas debido a que sus experimentos fueron cancelados._

_Pero yo sabía que él estaba libre, y que seguramente seguía investigando, lo pensé mucho, realmente lo hice pero finalmente mi deseo por salvar la vida de Naruto fue mayor._

_Tal vez pueda parecer algo tétrico pero realmente no me tomo mucho encontrarlo, el había dejado sus escritos a posta, con el único propósito de que los encontrara y así el día que lo buscara no me tomara mucho tiempo dar con el._

_Es escalofriante pensar eso, pero supongo que él podía ver mi parte oscura, el podía ver al mounstro que vive en mi y que nadie mas fue capaz de ver, y el cual Naruto se negaba a ver._

_Induje a Naruto a un coma permanente, de ese modo la enfermedad no le mataría, yo lo disolvería en cuanto tuviésemos la cura, asi que le traslade hasta el laboratorio que compartía con Orochimaru, a este no le agrado demasiado la idea, pero no se opuso finalmente tenia lo que deseaba...mi mente trabajando para él._

_La primera vez que mate no fue fácil, aun a pesar de mi forma de ser jamás me considere a mi mismo un asesino, yo les repudiaba porque me recordaban a Itachi e irónicamente me termine convirtiendo en uno, aun peor que el mismo Itachi._

_Orochimaru me había pedido 25 cadáveres o como él los llamaba "Cuerpos de estudio", a veces realmente era necesario pensar en ello para que fuese más fácil._

_Conforme mas mataba más fácil se me hacía, eso no significa que me dejase de repugnar al contrario sobre todo lo que más me repudiaba era el hecho de la forma en cómo les atraía._

_Solía salir por las noches a los bares seducía al primer incauto que se dejara -hombre, mujer realmente me daba lo mismo- y les llevaba a mi departamento, les besaba y les dejaba besarme y tocarme, era aquello lo que más me desagradaba, sentía que de algún modo me estaba vendiendo._

_Jamás me acostaba con ellos les drogaba, después les sacaba de mi departamento por medio del elevador privado que me conducía directamente al estacionamiento y les llevaba al laboratorio donde les mataba, y donde junto con Orochimaru y Kabuto después procedíamos a realizar nuestros experimentos._

Dio una última exhalada al cigarro que tenia la mano, seguramente el último que fumaría, no sabía por qué tenía aquel vicio, el cigarro ni siquiera le agradaba.

-Uchiha, son las 9:26-...dijo una voz a sus pies, miro hacia abajo para toparse con su compañero de celda de extraños cabellos naranjas, Juugo.

Sasuke perdió su mirada hacia el cielo una última vez antes de bajar, fue a desayunar le habían permitido tener un último desayuno, fue ahí que se permitió terminar su historia aun le faltaba lo ultimo por contar...

_Nunca he sido muy creyente en la suerte, el destino o en si existe un dios, para mí solo existía la lógica, lo que era comprobable, Naruto en cambio solía creer en todo ello, no se si fue obra de algo semejante pero justamente la noche que salí a cazar mi última víctima, algo salió mal._

_Esa noche había elegido a una chica, de hecho fue ella quien se me acerco, coquetee con ella como había aprendido a hacerlo en este tiempo, poco después salimos de aquel bar con destino a mi departamento._

_Con lo que no contaba es que la chica tenía un admirador, alguien que la seguía a sol y sombra, el tipo en cuestión era un acosador y tenía prohibido acercarse a ella, curioso que fue él quien le salvo la vida, ya que nos siguió nos vio entrar a mi departamento, cualquiera se hubiese ido pero él no lo hizo, y no solo eso se interno en el estacionamiento, supongo que pensó que tarde o temprano saldríamos y nos abordaría, honestamente no se qué fue lo que le llevo a esperarnos en el estacionamiento._

_No lo hizo a la vista por supuesto, no deseaba que ella le viera aun sin embargo me vio bajar muy poco después de haber subido eso le intrigo pero lo que le intrigo aun mas es ver que sacaba una enorme bolsa negra, la subía a mi auto y después me iba del lugar._

_Me siguió, jamás me di cuenta que lo hacía es gracioso pensar que nos atraparon con una tontería como esa, a nosotros que éramos unos genios, cada vez que lo pienso me río –mentalmente- pero lo hago, y es que no solo fui el único que cometí un error esa noche -al permitir que me siguieran y no percatarme de ello-, también Kabuto -le reconocieron, y aunque Orochimaru había cambiado su apariencia, Kabuto no lo creyó conveniente craso error- lo hizo al salirme a recibirme, mi perseguidor decidió llamar a la policía y terminaron atrapándonos, en realidad solo Kabuto y Orochimaru escaparon yo me quede no podía dejar a Naruto ahí, mucho menos cuando uno de los policías desconecto por accidente a Naruto, todo fue tan rápido y a la vez dolorosamente lento que aun recuerdo que logre zafarme de los policías que me apresaban para llegar hasta él y tratar de auxiliarle, fue en vano había muerto._

_Me arrestaron, no me opuse e incluso confesé abiertamente mis crímenes, no contrate un abogado, ni tampoco me defendí, no había manera de defender lo indefendible, sabía que era culpable, por ello tampoco busque hacer algo cuando me dictaron mi sentencia, sería ejecutado._

12:00 pm...

Finalmente la hora había llegado esposado fue conducido a la sala donde le aplicarían la inyección letal, algunos de los familiares se encontraban afuera del cuarto esperando por su ejecución, le miraban con odio y repudio, no le importo realmente no le interesaba.

También estaban los detectives a cargo de su caso, y algunos periodistas, su caso había sido demasiado sonado, por días los periódicos y los noticieros no hablaban de otra cosa.

Al ingresar al cuarto donde sería ejecutado -el cual le recordó al de un hospital por el blanco de sus paredes-, algo llamo no solo su atención si no la de los presentes en la sala, juntos con ellos se coló una bella mariposa blanca, era completamente blanco con algunos destellos de azul y amarillo en sus alas, la mariposa comenzó a revolotear alrededor del prisionero, al verla no pudo evitar que un último recuerdo llegara a su memoria, una conversación que tuvo tiempo atrás con el rubio, cuando aun no se desataba aquella pesadilla...

_A mi jamás me gustaba tomar vacaciones, las vacaciones eran para las personas que deseaban perder el tiempo sin embargo en esa ocasión Naruto había logrado arrástrame a una especia de casa de campo._

_Un día Naruto había deseado ir a dar un paseo, le complací para que dejase de fastidiar, yo por supuesto llevaba un libro tenía que aprovechar la tranquilidad que aquel tipo de lugar brindaba._

_Finalmente nos acomodamos en las faldas de un árbol, yo mantenía mi espalda pegada al tronco mientras Naruto tenía su cabeza recostada en mis piernas, una de sus manos jugaba con mi mano izquierda, mientras la derecha sostenía un libro._

_Ninguno hablaba realmente estábamos a gusto..._

_Una Mariposa se poso en mi libro, yo lo sacudí para espantar al insecto y que este se fuera..._

_-No la asustes Teme-...me dijo Naruto._

_-Interrumpía mi lectura-...dije por toda respuesta sin despegar la vista de mi libro._

_-No deberías hacerlo, ¿Acaso no sabes lo que son?-_

_-Insectos-...dije con sorna_

_-No tarado son almas-...me dijo como quien acaba de decir algo realmente relevante, despegue un poco la vista de mi lectura y levante una ceja_

_-Usuratonkachi, ¿De dónde sacaste semejante estupidez?-_

_-No es una estupidez-...me espeto indignado...-Me lo dijo mi madre-_

_Yo regrese la vista a la lectura no tenía más que acotar, para mí no era más que una tontería además presentía que me lo contaría de todos modos..._

_-Mi madre una vez me dijo que las mariposas son las almas de las personas que han muerto, dice que es la forma que encuentran de regresar y visitar a los seres que aman-...me dijo con tranquilidad, le mire de soslayo tenía una expresión tan pacifica en su rostro que no pude evitar mirarle por más tiempo._

_-¿No me crees verdad?-...me dijo_

_-No-...conteste con simplicidad_

_-Ah Sasuke-teme jamás crees en nada-_

_-Solo creo en lo que puedo comprobar Naruto, ya lo sabes-_

_-Pues es verdad y algún día te lo demostrare-...me dijo haciendo énfasis con nuestras manos -que aun mantenía entrelazadas-, las había levantado en alto y cerrado en un puño._

_-¿De verdad?, me gustaría saber cómo harías eso-...dije con diversión._

_-Cuando muera, me convertiré en una entonces te visitare y podré demostrarte que es verdad-_

_-No podría saber si eres tu además, ¿Qué te hace pensar que morirás primero?-...dije esto último con seriedad, no me había gustado su comentario._

_-Lo sabrás ya lo veras, en cuanto a tu pregunta no lo sé, simplemente presiento que será así, por eso reencarnare en una mariposa para poder visitarte-_

_-Dobe-...dije sin más y regrese mi atención a la lectura, el volvió a guardar silencio pero aquella paz, no duro demasiado..._

_-Nee, teme-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-¿Qué tipo de mariposa crees que sería?, es decir ¿Cómo piensas que sería?-_

_Le mire de nuevo, se había levantado y se encontraba sentado a mi lado mientras me miraba con sus ojos azules esperando por una respuesta...-Blanca-...dije con simplicidad_

_-¿Blanca?, ¿Por qué crees que sería de ese color?-...me dijo viéndome con curiosidad_

_"Por que así es tu alma, porque así eres tu puro e inocente"...pude haber respondido, pero no lo hice...-No lo sé, simplemente así lo pienso-...dije sin más...-También imagino que tendrías algunos reflejos azules y amarillos en tus alas, del color de tus ojos y tus cabellos-_

_El se río por ello...-supongo que tienes razón-...me miro por unos segundos, yo espere silencioso por su siguiente comentario...-Tu serias una mariposa negra, una majestuosa Mariposa negra, y en tus alas se reflejarían el rojo y el azul, así es como te veo, así podríamos volar juntos ¿No lo crees?-...dijo con una resplandeciente sonrisa._

_Yo...decidí no decir nada, honestamente no creía en nada de lo que me contaba pero sabía que si se lo decía en este momento, terminaríamos peleando y no deseaba eso, en verdad estaba a gusto así que regrese mi atención a mi libro, el entendió mi mensaje y no dijo mas..._

_Aquella conversación quedo como eso, una simple conversación más..._

El prisionero ha sido recostado en una especie de camilla, el médico encargado de aplicarle la inyección letal, la ha terminado de preparar, Sasuke cierra los ojos, siente el pinchazo y duele, duele bastante pero no se quejara, tampoco lo demostrara su orgullo no lo permitirá.

Y es en esos últimos momentos en que piensa lo mucho que le gustaría creer en un más allá, creer que existe algo mas, sabe que de ser así seguramente el iría al infierno es lo que merece, y Naruto seguramente esta en el cielo, es lo que le corresponde.

Aun así quiere creer en aquella historia de las mariposas, creer que se reencontrara con Naruto en el más allá, y que así transformados en Mariposa emprenderán el vuelo juntos, juntos y completamente libres...

-Hora de la muerte 12:05 p.m-...decreta el médico, comprobando que efectivamente el condenado está muerto.

En las afueras de aquel cuarto diferentes pares de ojos apreciaron el momento en el que Sasuke Uchiha había dejado de existir, en especial un par de ojos aguamarinas no se perdieron un solo detalle.

Sabaku no Gaara había sido el detective a cargo del caso, en un principio se le había encomendado buscar y capturar a Orochimaru, estaba tras su pista y ya tenía algunos indicios, hasta que cambio de laboratorio de nuevo, nadie se imaginaba que el Uchiha le ayudaba, nadie, a excepción de él, tenía una leve sospecha después de la misteriosa desaparición de Uzumaki Naruto, la pareja del Uchiha quien simplemente un día desapareció del hospital en el que estaba internado.

El conocía la historia completa y los motivos de Uchiha Sasuke para cometer aquellos actos que fueron tan condenados, no pudo evitar pensar que hubiese hecho el Uchiha si hubiese descubierto que Orochimaru había encontrado la cura de la enfermedad de Uzumaki poco después de que el moreno se integrara a su equipo.

Bueno aquello ya no tenía importancia, lo hecho, hecho esta y nada puede hacer para remediarse, ¿Qué es lo que había movido realmente a Sasuke el amor o la vanidad?

Se quedaría con la duda, aunque aquel caso tan solo confirmaba una de sus teorías, el amor te hace estúpido.

-¿Amor?...Bah patrañas-...murmuro para sí, mientras se perdía en los pasillos de aquella cárcel, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y hoy le sería presentado un nuevo compañero -el anterior había perdido la vida en cumplimiento del deber-, solo esperaba que no fuese un idiota.

Dos mariposas pasaron a su lado una de color blanco y otra de color negro, le causaron cierta curiosidad pero no le dio mayor importancia, aun asi no pudo evitar mirarlas, hasta que ambas se perdieron de su vista...

_FIN..._

_**S&N**_

_**Song: Minutos**_

_**Singed by: Ricardo Arjona**_

Lo sé necesito un medico urgente, pero mi cabeza no tiene remedio así que...a disfrutar de la locura XD.

Como se habrán dado cuenta me base de algún modo en el video del señor Arjona, de la canción que da título al fic...

Si leyeron el fic la primera vez que lo subi, habran notado que no edite demasiado en realidad casi nada solo agunos detalles por aquí y alla, la historia en esencia es la misma, en fin espero sea de su agrado

Saludos---

_**Nekomata**_

_Nota: La historia de las Mariposas me la contaron hace mucho tiempo realmente no recuerdo quien, pero fue alguien de mi familia cuando me vio atrapar una (es que me gustan mucho y con aquello de que dicen que soy una Mariposa, quería una XD), después de aquel día jamás atrape una no creí del todo la historia pero por aquello de las malditas dudas, mejor las dejo libres..._

_P.D. Visiten la pagina de Nammy la chica si que tiene talento…_


End file.
